Stranded Hearts
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: One crash leads to Nick and Troy being stranded with two unlikely people they didn't expect to fall in love with but will being saved be the end of this love story? or just the beginning?
1. Live A Little

**A/N: I don't own the characters just the plot is all**

**Hey Readers!!**

**I'm so excited this is my first ever collaboration with anyone and it's with one of my closest friends!! Since she's a major HSM fan and I write HM stories I thought we could do a collab together! I was so happy when I started writing, I had to do a lot of jumping to use up some of my energy...no joke lol. Anyways here's to my friend to write a little something for you guys. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**umm hello people lol we aka Allyson and Madison lol yes our names kinda rhyme came up with this together so we decided to write it. As she said I'm a huge HSM fan meaning you can't really see my walls through Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, Ashley, Lucas and Monique, I still love HM but can't write it well so here we are. And yes she did Jump around and I had to go get gummy bears so I could too. Hope you like it**

**love M xox**

* * *

"Dude, why are we here again?" Nick asked Troy, his 17 year old best friend as they were leaning against the metal railing of a yacht owned by Troy's father with a group of teens.

Troy flicked his golden brown hair facing the young bushy haired, 16 year old. "We're here to celebrate" Nick signed, this is not how he wanted to celebrate winning the game by being on a stolen yacht. Troy just shook his head, he knew that Nick was too much of a good boy to even consider what fun he could have.

"Come on Nick it'll be fun" Troy smirking at Nick, Troy turned his attention to the sea in front of him staring out into the ocean blocking out the noise and music blaring from the speakers.

Troy Bolton and Nick Lucas are the most popular guys at school at East High. Troy was captain of the basketball team and Nick was captain of the baseball team, they were best friends. The pair were on the 'borrowed' yacht because they had both won the final game of the season for basketball and baseball. It only happened a few hours ago…

_Flashback_

_Troy held the ball in his hands; with seconds left on the timer he shot a 3-pointer from his spot, 3 points the team needed to seal another win for them. The ball swished in the hoop just as the buzzer went off._

_East High had just won the championship games for the 3__rd__ time in a row all thanks to Troy, 67-66. The other basketball players huddled around Troy giving him praise and thanks, this was the first time in East High history that they had ever won 3 Championship Games in a row. Soon supporters came flooding onto the court lifting Troy in the air as the coach passed the large gold trophy, now in Troy's possession. He kissed it with glee, a tradition he did with every win of this vital game._

_Meanwhile with Nick..._

"_And here comes Nick Lucas, the star player and captain of the East High baseball team" The announcer said over the captivated audience, screams coming from girls that adored the young Nick Lucas._

_Nick calmly walked up to the plate, adjusting his hat while swinging the silver bat, positioning himself with the bat on his shoulder, occasionally changing his grip on the bat._

"_The pitcher for West High is starting the pitch" The announcer called again. "If Nick can get a home run then East High will win but if not it will be a very disappointing loss"_

_The West High pitcher rolled the ball in his hands preparing to shot it at it. Nick readied himself, watching the pitcher's every movement._

_Finally the pitcher reacted, shooting the hard ball straight at Nick. Nick gripped on the bat tighter as the ball came flying at him. He swung his bat, creating a pounding noise as the ball collided with the bat, sending the ball out of the field._

"_There you have it folks!" The announcer excitedly said as he watched the ball go flying out of the park. "Nick Lucas has done it again! Adding another championship trophy to East High's large collection"_

_Nick dropped his bat smiling as he coolly walked to first, second and third base still chewing his gum, receiving glares from the opposing players._

_Nick grinned at the girls in the stand, knowing the affect he had on them, the girls giggled and swooned from the simple gesture of Nick smiling at them._

_Nick stood a step away from home base looking at the crowd as West High supporters glared at him, knowing he was show boating in hopes of taunting them. Nick slowly stepped on the base causing the crowds'__ applause to grow then he smoothly walked over to the sports lockers where Nick sat on the benches wiping the little sweat he had on his brow._

_Troy left the crowds and his teammates racing into the sports lockers, seeing Nick sitting down on the benches. Nick glanced up at the stranger who had just entered the room, Nick saw his best friend._

"_Won it" Nick smiled seeing the massive smile on Troy's face knowing he also had a victory._

"_Won it" Troy replied "Of course I won, I'm Troy freaking Bolton!"_

_Troy slammed open his locker grabbing his bag and rummaging through it__. Nick took a sip from his red water bottle as Troy removed his phone, excitedly._

"_What are you planning, Troy?" Nick asked as Troy, dialed some numbers into his iPhone, Troy was up to something Nick knew it._

"_Why dear, Nicholas we are going to have a celebration to praise our successes" Troy replied in a posh accent, Nick shook his head, this was not going to end well, he knew it._

_End Flashback_

"You know you're gonna be in huge trouble when we get back" Nick said breaking Troy's focus away from the ocean.

"You know Nick, you worry way too much" Troy said shaking his head. "Live a little, make out with some girl, have some fun I don't care"

Nick turned around, trying to take Troy's advice but as he glanced at the girls that crowded the yacht all he saw girls with too much make-up and who were drunker then a group of alcoholics anonymous in a liquor shop.

Nick winced with disgust as Amber and Ashley stumbled towards Nick and Troy. With Troy still looking out into the black _seemly_ calm waters. Troy turned when he felt someone touching his back.

"Hey champs" Amber giggled leaning on Troy, he could smell the mix of alcohol as she giggled deliriously, feeling Troy's chest at the same time. Troy nervously smiled moving her hand away from him, it was not a feeling he liked, not one bit.

"You wan-"Ashley hiccupped, an obvious side affect from the drinks "wanna have some fun?" she asked leaning into Nick's ear, trying to seduce him but failed when she burped in his ear. Nick cringed as giggles erupted from Amber and Ashley's mouths.

"Me and Nick are busy girls, maybe some other time" Troy said dragging Nick to the opposite side of yacht, the tip of the boat.

"Yes and making out with one of those two _delightful_ ladies is having fun" Nick sarcastic said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up" Troy laughed.

As the pair laughed, the boat took a sharp turn to the left venturing further and further out into Atlantic Ocean away from the shores of New Jersey.

Nick and Troy tightly held onto the metal railings, as the boat swung from side to side. Nick cocked his head facing where the steering wheel was. He saw a drunken Alex, a fellow basketball team mate, spinning the wheel furiously with a full drink in hand.

"What the heck is that?" Troy said as he saw this mass of water before him.

Nick looked up "Oh no!" The last thing he said as the gigantic wave came crashing down on the boat. Peoples' screamed evident realizing what was happening. It crashed down on the small yacht and tipped it over.

* * *

The Next Day…

"Police say that the yacht involved in the wreck, is owned by Jack Bolton, a prestigious lawyer. As survivors are being counted the only two teens missing from this horrific natural event are Nick Lucas and Troy Bolton. The authorities suspect that Troy Bolton stole the yacht after the wins of the baseball and basketball championship game using the boat to celebrate their successes with their teams. No news yet on how families are reacting to this, we will keep you updated as time goes by. This has been Chuck Roger for Channe-"

Joe switched off the TV, after seeing the morning news. Zeke, Jason, Chad and Kevin walked in, a ritual to have a morning run at the end of season. Joe turned to face the group of sweaty young men, giving Chad, Zeke and Jason a look as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it Joe?" Kevin asked being to worry about the expression on his brother's face.

"The whole basketball team and baseball team were on a yacht" Joe looked down "Why are you guys here?"

"Well I was practicing some hoops for the next season" Chad shrugged his shoulders, he practiced all the time, and it was nothing new, everyone knew this.

"I was experimenting with a new recipe" Zeke said.

"I forgot what I did last night" Jason said shrugging, while the others just shook their heads at him besides Joe.

"It crashed" Joe started; they all gave him a look of confusion at what he just said.

"The boat crashed into a wave while they were having a party and Troy and Nick are the only ones missing" Joe finished putting his head in his hands.

Kevin shook his head, hitting his hand against his forehead unbelieving of the news that was given to him, Zeke leaned against the wall unable to keep balance and Chad slammed his head on the door, he could not believe this was happening.

While Jason, being his naïve self yelled "There was a party and I wasn't invited!!"

On the Texan Shores…

"Oh my gosh, Gabby! Look!" Miley, a brown haired girl gasped with shock showing her best friend, Gabriella, the two unconscious figures lying on the beach.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter, I'm so excited for this story!!! And I know I have like 3 other stories to do but this just HAD to be written so don't hate me. I will update my others soon but please please please review this, and this is going up on my friend's account as well so review hers aswell.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

****

Hey there is our first chapter hope you like it lol to all the people who know my stories you know I always leave a cliff and this story is not going to be an acceptation with Al's help anyway lol I know I still have mine and they are still going strong ok one is and they other is kinda got write'rs block but Don't worry I'm fixing that as we speak. It's on both our accounts so anyway please review and tell us what you think.

Thank you

Love M


	2. The First Days

**A/N: I don't own the characters just the plot is all**

**Hey Guys**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. I stuffed up my timing on everything and left all my homework and this to last so I'm sorry. I hope you all like this chapter and please tell us what you think.**

**Love M**

**Hey all I just edited this so yea it's all M's doing, Please please review this :D It's a great chapter**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Gabriella screamed, "Quickly Miley, we have to help them," Gabriella and Miley ran to the boys. Miley ran to Nick and knelt down beside him while Gabriella ran to Troy.

"Gab he's breathing but I don't know what to do," Miley said.

"Just try and wake him up ok," Gabriella said while trying to find Troy's pulse, "Great he's got a pulse but not breathing," Gabriella said to her self.

"Hello? Come on please wake up," Miley said while softly shaking Nick. Nick started to stir; he finally opened his eyes and Miley stop shaking him.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked helping him sit up, shaking the sand off his back.

"Yea," Nick said not breaking eye contact, he's never seen blue eyes like Miley's ever in his life and they were pulling him in, "Where am I?" Nick asked.

"Oh your in Texas," Miley said, Nick's eyes went wide, "Where did you think you were?"

"Some where a little closer to New Jersey," Nick said dropping his head into his hands, "How are they going to find us?" Nick mumbled to him self.

"Gab he's awake," Miley called, "Im going to get him home," with that Miley helped Nick up and took him back to their place, " Come on lets get going,"

Gabriella continued to blow air into Troy's lungs. Troy suddenly regained conciseness, he started coughing and opened his eyes to see a beautiful young girl with tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes, and black hair.

"Oh thank God," Gabriella said once she saw he was breathing. But just as she returned the air to his lungs he took it from her. Gabriella locked eyes with Troy only to be over come by how blue they where, the way his light brown hair fell front of his eyes and the way his shirt laid on his muscles.

"Where the hell am I?" Troy said angrily making Gabriella jump.

"You're in Texas," Gabriella said shyly for the first time in her life.

"Fuck, Just great, Fucken great," Troy said.

"We better get you inside," Gabriella said getting up and pulling him up with her. Gabriella noticed that he wasn't putting his right foot down so she softly put his arm over her shoulder to give him support.

"I can to it myself!" Troy yelled as Gabriella tried to help him walk back.

"Fine do it yourself then," she said letting go of his arm and moving it from being over her shoulders. Troy took 4 steps and then fell.

"Ok I can't do it myself," Troy said, "I'm sorry, can you please help me?" Troy asked looking up at Gabriella with glistening eyes that where coursed by tears he was trying not to let out. It was very hard for Troy to say he was wrong and even harder to accept help from a girl, but something made it even harder with Gabriella. Troy had never seen a girl as beautiful as her, she just had a glow about her that pulled him in and Troy could tell he was going to fall, heck he was already falling fast.

* * *

"So how did you get all the way down here?" Miley asked Nick, as they both sat on the couch waiting for Troy and Gabriella.

"We were on Troy's Dad's boat and well one of his teams mates Alex, got drunk and when he gets drunk he does weird things like last time when we where at Troy's holiday house he was sure the cops where going to come, so his way of getting out was," Nick started to ramble on.

"Umm Nick what has this got to do with you guys getting here?" Miley asked cutting Nick off.

"Oh sorry," Nick said shyly. Kevin always told him he rambled about nothing when he was talking to a girl he liked, 'I only just met her, I can't like her already, can I?' Nick asked him self. Yes Miley was pretty, no beautiful in Nick's eyes, she seemed perfect to him, "Well he got to the helm of the boat and well decide to take a few sharp direction changes and well Troy and I got swept over board, after that I have no idea," Nick said explained to Miley.

"ARRRR!" Nick and Miley heard Gabriella yell.

"Fuck, watch it!" they hared Troy yell.

"Well if you would help me a little I wouldn't have to practically carry you, you're putting me off balance," they heard Gabriella answer angrily.

"Well if you didn't notice, I'M INJURED!" once they heard Troy yelled this and then a crash.

Nick and Miley ran out to see what was going on. They saw Gabriella with Troy leaning on her so he could walk, and behind them was a smashed pot plant.

"Troy what's wrong?" Nick asked rushing to help Gabriella.

"My ankle fucken hurts," Troy said as they got him onto the couch.

"Ok I'll go get some ice," Miley said running off.

"Who the hell was that?" Troy asked Nick.

"That was Miley," Nick said.

"Here you go," Miley said coming back into the room and handed Troy ice wrapped up in a towel.

"How do you two know each other?" Nick said out of no where after along silence.

"Well, both our dads were the school jocks and our Moms where both the school nerds but then my dad and Miley's Dad had to make up extra marks so they had to try out for the school musical," Gabriella started, "Our moms were in it too and they ended up being high school sweet hearts," Gabriella continued, "Then our Dads got into the same line of work and started a compony, so when ever they open a new part of the compony in a different state we all go," Gabriella said hating the fact they moved every year or so, "So we have been friends since birth," Gabriella finished.

"That's cool" Nick said.

"He didn't ask for you're life story" Troy mumbled under his breath, Gabriella hearing this and glaring at him

"How do you two know each other?" Miley asked.

"Friends since the start of kindergarten," Troy said bluntly.

"Come on," Gabriella said hopping up, "We'll show you the guest rooms so you can shower and we'll get something ready for you to eat," Nick and Miley got up and started to leave.

"HEY!" Troy yelled.

"Oh damn," Nick ran over to Troy and helped him follow the girls.

"So Nick you can take this room and Troy you can take this one," Miley said pointing to the two rooms next to each other. Nick helped Troy into his room and sat him on his bed before walking in to the room Miley told him he was staying in. Miley showed Nick where some spare clothes were and Gabriella did the same for Troy but Troy didn't take his eyes Off Gabriella.

'Man, come on snap out of it,' Troy thought to himself, 'OK this isn't working, she's to damn beautiful top stop looking at,'

"Troy…. TROY!" Gabriella yelled.

"Huh? What?" Troy asked coming out of his daze.

"I got you a towel and some clothes and put them in the bathroom, do you need help getting in there?" Gabriella asked.

"Na I think I can hop," Troy said getting up, "Umm thanks," He said as she walked out and shut the door.

* * *

"Troy?" Nick asked as he knocked on Troy's door.

"Come in Nick," Troy said. Nick opened the door to find troy wrapping up his ankle.

"How's your ankle?" Nick asked as he sat down next to Troy.

"Its better but I'm wrapping it up just to be safe," Troy said as he farced the pin holding the bandage in place.

"Troy?" Nick asked timidly, "What do you think of Miley?"

"Errr she's pretty but I haven't really spent much time with her," Troy said. Then he looked up at Nick, "You like her don't you?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Noo!" Nick replied way to fast for Troy's liking. Troy gave Nick a weird look, "Ok.. Maybe I do,"

"Don't worry man I think im falling for Gabriella," Troy admitted.

'Good," Nick said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Man I'm sorry but all the girls you like and go out with are totally sluts," Nick said.

"That's why I don't under stand why I like Gabriella," Troy said lying back on the bed, "She just so different,"

"It's ok man," Nick said.

"Yea, I think we should get down stairs," Troy said getting up.

* * *

"Miley what are you doing?" Gabriella said waving her hand in front of Miley's face.

"Hmmm Nick," Miley said dreamily.

"Oh My Gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed pulling Miley out of her day dream.

"What?" Miley asked obvious of what she said.

"You like Nick don't you?" Gabriella said. Mileys mouth dropped open.

"NO I just meet him," Miley stopped and looked down at her hands, "Is it bad if I do?"

"If it is then it's really bad that I'm falling for Troy," Gabriella said.

"What are we going to do?" Miley asked walking over to Gabriella.

"I don't really know," Gabriella said hugging Miley.

* * *

After finishing cooking Troy and Nick came down and they all ate. When they finished eating Nick and Miley cleaned up and Gabriella help Troy in to the living room and they picked a movie and put in the DVD player and waited for Miley and Nick to come in.

"I love Indiana Jones," Nick said when the movie finished.

"Shia's a good actor," Miley said.

"Oh I know what you trying to say there," Nick said looking at Miley who was sitting next to him, "Oh My Gosh, Shia is like soooooo hot," Nick said in a high girly voice.

"Gosh man that was sooo bad," Troy laughed, "YES!" Troy yelled. Making everyone jump.

"What?" Gabriella asked from her spot next to him.

"Oh I just got the feeling back in my arm," Troy said moving his left arm around.

"Why would you lose the feeling?" Nick asked.

"Well little Miss 'briella just scared by scary natives," Troy said making Gabriella hide in his shoulder.

"Gab it wasn't that scary," Miley said.

"Hello they where coming out of no where," Gabriella said muffled by Troy's shoulder.

"Well anyway," Miley said getting up, "I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning, who's up to spending the day at the beach?" Miley asked.

"I am," Nick said getting up as well, "I think I'm going to be as well, Night Troy, goodnight Gabriella," Nick said.

"Night Nick and Miles," Gabriella said.

"Night man, Goodnight Miley," Troy said as they left.

"Tomorrow should be good," Miley said walking up stairs with Nick.

"Hey Miley can I ask you something?" Nick asked.

"Well you just did but you can something else as well," Miley giggled.

"Does Gabriella like Troy?" Nick said taking Miley back a bit.

"Yea I think she might, why do you ask?" Miley inquired.

"He likes her too," Nick said, "I better get to bed, Goodnight Miley," Nick said stepping forwarded and hugging her.

"Night Nick," Miley said hugging him back and taking in everything about the way he hugged to the way he smelt. After pulling apart Miley went into her room and Nick went into his.

Miley now knew she really did like Nick but it scared her. Nick was sure he liked Miley but was worried about what would happen.

"I think I'm going to bed," Gabriella told Troy minutes later.

"Yes same," Troy said hoping up and pulling Gabriella up too. They walked up stairs and Troy took Gabriella to her room.

"Goodnight Brie," Troy said Hugging Gabriella.

"Night Troy," She said hugging back. When they pulled away they just stood staring into each others eyes.

"Damn Bolton your not losing this one you've fallen way too fast but it feels so damn right," Troy thought.

"Night," he said quietly as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek then went to his room.

Gabriella went into her room and shut the door then jumped around happily.

"Oh my gosh," She said to her self, "I think I might love him, wow Gabriella slow down you met him today," Gabriella told her self as she got into bed.

* * *

After a long day of swimming and just hanging out Gabriella had fallen a sleep on the couch as Miley Nick, Troy and Gabriella where watching a movie.

"Nick I'm taking Brie to bed," Troy said picking her up bridal style, "See you in two morning," Troy said leaving to the room. Troy noticed she was all ready in her pyjamas so he tucked her under the covers and kissed her good night on the forehead. Troy went to leave but was stopped by Gabriella grabbing his arm.

"Stay please," she said still half asleep. Troy jumped over her and on to the other side of the bed, Gabriella rolled over so she was curled up into Troy's side. Troy watched her as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Troy sat there looking at Gabriella in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful, her hair gracefully fell over her pillow, the way her chest slowly rose and feel as she breathed, And her lips, the way they looked so soft, he would give anything to be able to have them on his again only this time he would love it even more to be conscious. Troy laid there propped up on one elbow for must have been hours' just watching Gabriella sleep. Gabriella started to stir.

* * *

**Hey guys **

**I hope you all liked it once again im sorry it took me so long.**

**Please review and tell us what you think**

**Love M**

**Yea what she said haha please oh please review this :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


End file.
